Serena and Darien: The Relationship
by VegetazGrl
Summary: This is the Sequel to my other fanfic Serena and Darien. It's about their relationship and oh no that stupid boyfriend of hers is back and well you read it you'll see!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon.  
  
A/N: This is the Sequel to Serena and Darien, so it might help if you read that first although I think you could read this alone if you were really to lazy to go and look at my other fic, I won't hold it against you if you don't b/c I'm one of those people lol!!! Well heres my story enjoy!!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Good Morning, angel."  
  
"Shhh, it's too early go back to sleep."  
  
The beautiful angel fell back to sleep in his arms. He was starring at her sleeping form on the bed. She really was a beauty despite the odd chubbiness to her because of her love for food. But the way her calf length, dirty blond hair fell across the sheets as she slept. It was weird the way she never had any knots with such long hair. The way her body fit up against his perfectly. He wondered for a second what would have happened if her ex never had dumped her or worse if she had taken him back. But as fast as the thought came the thought left. She was his angel and nobody would do anything to change that, not when she was still his one and only.  
  
"Wake up angel. It's time for breakfast."  
  
"I need sleep more than, wait what did you say?"  
  
Now her bright blue eyes were starring right into his deep brown ones and as hers was filled with curiosity his were full of love and laughter.  
  
"I said to get up and I'll make you some breakfast."  
  
"I'm up and hungry."  
  
"Serena, your always hungry."  
  
"Darien."  
  
As he made his way into the kitchen a pillow went flying past his head. He turned around and laughed at the cute little pout he received from his girlfriend of one month. Yep that's right. It had only been one month since they started going out, but with the looks and the actions and the most love filled stares they gave eachother you'd have said that they should have been married for fifty years.  
  
She was still lying in bed five minutes later when she smelt eggs being cooked, so she decided to get up and walk into the kitchen. She walked up behind Darien who was scrambling the eggs and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"That smells good."  
  
"You smell good."  
  
"Cute."  
  
She let go and walked over to the table and waited for him to be done with the food.  
  
"Are we still going to the beach today?"  
  
"Yeah of course."  
  
"Ok cool, we should start getting ready after this if we don't want to be late."  
  
"Ok that sounds good."  
  
After that they ate in happy silence perfectly content just with eachothers company.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Hey everyone that was the end of this chapter, I hope my writing style is getting better cause after re-reading the story Serena and Darien I was pretty sure that an alien wrote that, but anyways for those of you who asked for a sequel, guess wat itz here lol!!! I hope that you enjoy this fic and yes it will have a plot jic u were wondering about that!!! So please review and ummm oh yea!!! If any of my reviewers are writers I would be more than happy to read your story just tell me in the review cause I am really looking for a good story to read and I'm sure yours can't be half as bad as mine, so just tell me wat to read and it'll be done no problem!!! I hope you enjoyed this!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon.  
  
A/N: This is the Sequel to Serena and Darien, so it might help if you read that first although I think you could read this alone if you were really to lazy to go and look at my other fic, I won't hold it against you if you don't b/c I'm one of those people lol!!! Well heres my story enjoy!!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The next day Darien had the morning shift at the café, so he went ahead and walked to the café leaving Serena the car. When Serena woke up she found a note on the pillow beside her. She woke up slowly, stretched, and then looked at the note. It had some money in it and read:  
  
Good morning Angel, I have the early shift this morning  
Just in case you forgot. Breakfast is on the stove, heat  
It in the microwave. And here is some money for shopping.  
Have fun while I'm at work!!! I LOVE YOU!!! Darien  
  
Serena beamed at the note. She got up and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, and then she got dressed in a baby blue velour (?) suit and brushed her teeth. She came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen for her breakfast that Darien was sweet enough to make for her. She stuffed it in the microwave and set it for a minute. While that was going on she got a fork and a glass of orange juice and placed it on the table. The microwave beeped and she took out her breakfast, bacon and eggs. She sat down at the table and began to eat. She turned on the TV and flipped to the news (A/N: a little ooc I know, but wait and see). The sight that she saw completely horrified her. Her breakfast now completely forgotten she ran out of the apartment and headed straight for the car got in, turned on the engine, and drove straight to the hospital. She was crying the whole way to the hospital.  
  
"I can't believe this happened."  
  
***Flashback to the news broadcast***  
  
On the channel two news, a woman in a skirt suit, light rose makeup, and her hair done had this to say:  
  
"A man, oh I'm sorry, I've just found out that his name is Darien Shields had been attacked with what looks to be some kind of a blade. We are not aware of all the details at this moment, but the police have told us that it is similar to another attack that was reported at about 9 O'clock this morning on a young woman at about the age of eighteen. They have not yet been able to identify her because she was not carrying identification. We will have an update on the story at a later time, but be aware that this attacker has been attacking in the park between Morris St. and Crestwood Ave. So I would advise anyone to steer clear of this area. In further news."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Serena had just arrived at the hospital. She parked the car in the hospitals parking lot and got out of the car. She was about to break out into a run to the hospital when a hand with some kind of cloth came and clamped onto her face. The only thing that she thought before she blacked out was that the cloth smelt really funny.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: Muahahahahahahaha, cliffie please review thanxz!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon.  
  
A/N: This is the Sequel to Serena and Darien, so it might help if you read that first although I think you could read this alone if you were really to lazy to go and look at my other fic, I won't hold it against you if you don't b/c I'm one of those people lol!!! Well heres my story enjoy!!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Blinking her eyes open with a massive headache, Serena tried to get up, but to no avail. She tried to see what was keeping her down, but her vision was still to blurry to tell anything. She began to hear someone trying to talk to her. She realized it was a man from the deep voice, but when she looked in the general direction all she saw was a black looking shadow that was moving around the room. The man was still talking and now she was starting to get parts of the dialogue, but still it wasn't enough to understand anything that was happening and when she tried to think on it more, she blacked out.  
  
The next time she woke up was much easier than the first. She blinked awake a few times and noticed that she was handcuffed to a coffee table next to a leather sofa of which she was sitting on.  
  
"Good Morning Serena or should I say Sailor Moon."  
  
The laugher that followed that statement frightened Serena, but what terrified her was the fact that someone knew and she didn't think she liked who knew when she turned around and came face to face with a talk, dark, handsome man.  
  
"Great just the type I should be staying away from," thought Serena bitterly, but instead of voicing that she said, "Who are you and why have you brought me here and while we're on the topic where is here?"  
  
"You may call me Fayden. Here is my current headquarters. You have been brought here because I have taken pity on you. You see my orders were specific to eliminate all of your scouts, your dear tuxedo mask just happen to get in the way that's all. It was just a misunderstanding on his part, I don't know why the fool had to interfere, but he did and now because of that he will die, but this I have found is a good thing, because you see as I have already told you I have taken a liking to you. You see my orders were to take out your scouts under the theory that without them you will fall, but I have a better idea for what your destiny will hold. You see my dear in the time that you were unconscious your scouts have fallen."  
  
"No that can't be, you can't have. How could you?" cried Serena.  
  
".well my dear you see I have so you must get over it and move on, so since your side has failed I will ask you to do me the honor of joining our side in the form of my wife."  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Muahahahahaha cliffie, I know it's short, but I was having trouble deciding what to do with the next part exactly, you see I think I'm going to.ah never mind that will ruin it!!! Oh well please read and review thanxz muahz 


End file.
